


Polychromatic

by triiqoree



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Game Personalities (New Dangan Ronpa V3), but saihara can stay, i think, i wrote this at 1AM thats why its bad, idk what else to tag this?, in which ouma is mad at the world, w whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29200584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triiqoree/pseuds/triiqoree
Summary: Life was boring.It was something Kokichi had learned over the years. It was proven to him over and over as he lived his days. A simple fact that he had come to accept.His world changes when he meets Saihara Shuichi.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62





	Polychromatic

**Author's Note:**

> me at 1AM: i should write pregame even though my brain isn't working

Life was boring. 

It was something Kokichi had learned over the years. It was proven to him over and over as he lived his days. A simple fact that he had come to accept. 

The world was harsh and cruel. Fair and absolute in everything it did. 

His world changes when he meets Saihara Shuichi. The boring life he lived was now streaked with color, breath-taking, and every day unique. Whether it be Saihara waking him up early, eager to make some sweet breakfast that would make his head hurt, or a simple day of lounging around.

Saihara had proved him wrong. 

It started with a bus ride. Saihara had seen him playing some kind of music and asked him about it, a curious look in his eyes as Kokichi explained what it was. It led to Saihara suggesting other songs and then swapping numbers. He learned how rude Saihara could be rather quickly, which was surprising considering how soft-spoken he looked.

Maybe Saihara had known that he had given up on ever living a life he was content with because he dragged him _everywhere_. To the store to steal some sour candy, or to rewatch Danganronpa with him in the early hours of the morning. 

He’d watch as Saihara went on tangents, explaining characters and their motivations. Talking about his favorite Vocaloid song, or his latest Komahina fanfic. Saihara made life more interesting, and he loved it. 

Today though, Saihara had settled on inviting him over to make food. _“You need something in your stomach_ ,” Saihara said over the phone worriedly. _“Stop being an idiot and come over.”_

He should’ve kept the fact he lived alone a secret. Finding out Saihara was in the same circumstances made him feel a little less alone though. 

He doesn’t mind the fact that Saihara took care of him sometimes though, it’s sweet in its way. He’s never had anyone fuss over him before, so it still shocks him every time Saihara chides him for not drinking water or eating breakfast. 

Saihara doesn’t go without worry though. There’s an alarming amount of times Kokichi has to tell him to get some sleep instead of replying to people who hate Kirigiri.

“Please?” Kokichi would ask, giving Saihara the best puppy eyes he could muster. “Sleep is important, y’know. As pretty as you already are, Saihara still needs his beauty sleep.” He doesn’t quite know when he started saying things like that, only that it felt natural at this point. 

Saihara smiled before yawning. “Yeah, I guess. Goodnight, Ouma-kun.” 

“Goodnight Saihara,” Kokichi replied. He watched Saihara sleep for a moment and pondered over it, pondered over _him_. 

Saihara changed his view of the world. Originally, everything seemed cold and unloving, cruel and absolute in everything it did. But ever since he met Saihara…

Maybe it wasn’t like that at all. Maybe it could be as kind as he was, maybe it wasn’t worth giving up on. 

As he shut his eyes, he curled up closer to Saihara.

The next morning on their walk to school, Kokichi grasped Saihara’s hand. The other boy paused for a moment and stared at him, eyes wide before he smiled so adoringly it made Kokichi’s heart melt. 

Holding Saihara’s hand felt natural too. Their fingers entwined perfectly like it was meant to be, and maybe it was. 

He doesn’t know when his thoughts of Saihara turned romantic, only that it felt _right_. Their interactions didn’t change, there was no awkwardness or overly lovey-dovey acts of affection, they acted as they normally did.

Sweet, domestic, and loving. He never realized how everything they did had been so...well he guessed that it went over his head how into each other they were. 

Because while the world might be cruel, they had each other. Cruel and absolute in everything did, but that didn’t mean there wasn’t kindness in it.

Saihara proved it. In every handhold, adoring look, or kiss, he proved it more and more.

He could live his life satisfied because he had all he needed now. Life was more interesting than he could imagine and he couldn’t be happier.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> hope u enjoyed !! drink water and stay safe !!
> 
> -rea


End file.
